It Might Be You
by beingpolite
Summary: Katara and Sokka are siblings that worries about money all the time. Zuko who have been lucky to be born in a rich family becomes part of their life. Would Katara and Zuko find each other appealing or repulsing? Modern OOC
1. Chapter 1: Sokka and I

There he was the snuggest person I have ever seen, sitting across a woman who must be three years older than he was

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Did I say that right?

Err- I don't know where the heck I got the courage to post this story, but I did. I'm a little frightened, because my writing isn't the greatest or the most understandable, but oh well. I just wanted to share this one story. Thank you!! -.-

It Might Be You…

Chapter 1: Sokka and I

There he was the snuggest person I have ever seen, sitting across a woman who must be three years older than he was. If I have not been forced, I mean willing to do this job, I would have never witnessed the most embarrassing, perhaps the funniest thing ever. What could be funnier than a girl being dumped?

Alright here it goes the story of how Zuko came into my life.

It was the first day, well, first hour of my shift in this fancy restaurant. It was a lucky thing that I got in this job; my brother Sokka was the manager. Yes, we needed the money; you would when both of your parents were dead.

"We have to cut down on the chips we eat," Sokka said one day while he was doing his daily check on our bills. I sat across from him while I ate a bowl of cereal.

I nodded my head, but deep inside I know I can not let go of my precious, salty snack. And then I realized that Sokka wasn't looking at me so I answered, "I guess so. Hey Sokka, have we used mom and dad's savings?"

With a heavy sigh Sokka lifted his head and gave me a sad smile. "We've finished it when we started renting this stupid apartment." Even with his reassuring smile, I could tell that my brother's heart was filled with worry and fear.

"I-I will get a job Sokka," I stated as I gripped at my spoon, fake determination in my eyes. "How much do you get paid, two thousand or something? If I get a job, I know it might not be plenty, but five hundred will be a help, I hope."

And then I witnessed Sokka's rare smile. "Katara, you aren't good with people-"I gave him an angry stare but he continued, "-Besides I want you to concentrate with your studying, you're a smart kid I don't want you to waste it."

I vigorously shook my head in protest. "NO! How about every weekend? Come on, I think you can give me a good slot in that restaurant of yours."

That's when I ended up in this restaurant. Sokka said I couldn't get any weekend shifts, so I had to work during Monday, Tuesday and Sunday nights. The busy times of the week.

I nudged my brother from behind to get his very precious attention. Sokka raised his right eyebrow with a questioning look. "Problem at table 23," I said fighting a laugh and then I added, "I think it's a break-up."

Sokka sighed and headed for the door. But before he stepped outside, he arranged his tie and gave me a wink. I waited a minute in the office, and then left the same way as my brother did.

When I was outside, I found that everything was chaotic. The expensive glasses were smashed on the ground, bits of meat, I thought it was, were scattered everywhere. "Give me a better reason!" The lady screamed.

I squeezed myself through the forming crowd, and saw Sokka holding the arms of the scariest woman I saw. I realized the source of all of this commotion; he was sitting down, his arms folded against his chest. I couldn't see his face from where I was, but I had a feeling he was good looking.

"Tell me!" The woman screamed on top of her lungs. Sokka's face contorted with disbelief, he let go of the mad lady and covered his ears.

Suddenly, she ran towards the man and started smacking him…everywhere. The man for the first time stood up from his comfortable position and embraced her. The crowd gasped in bewilderment, even I did, and I felt like I was watching a movie.

"I said it before, and I will only say it once over again…I found another girl Mai, its time for you to leave." He said in her ears, but he made sure the crowd heard it too. And with that, the man exited the restaurant with grace and left the Mai weeping on the dirty ground. I thought he looked back before he left, towards me but I wasn't sure.

"Ma'am, do you want me to call a cab?" Sokka asked while helping the distraught woman. Mai shook her head and noticed the crowd around her. I saw her pale, boring face turned red.

Mai left the restaurant without saying anything. The crowd started to drift away, staff and customers alike. After awhile, it was only Sokka and I that were left; I touched his arms to get his attention. "You alright, she scratched you pretty hard there."

Sokka smiled and answered, "Break-ups, you've got to learn to love them. These scratches are nothing, please! I got punched by bodyguards once for goodness sake!" I laughed a little, remembering the nights when I have to take care of his bruises, when one of some famous actress' bodyguards punched him thinking he was a stalker. Sokka didn't want to sue her.

Before I could speak, the man, the same man was walking towards us, his beautiful eyes directly looking at me. He stopped all of a sudden and brought out his hands, Sokka shook it in return.

"Did you forget something, sir?" Sokka asked politely.

The man nodded his head and answered, "Here, I forgot to pay." He gave Sokka one hundreds bills, it must have been more than eleven.

Sokka looked at his hands and said to me, "Check the bill for table 23." I started to walk away from the two men, but then a strong hand held me in place. I looked over my shoulder and saw the man smiling.

"Mai messed up this place, I hope it's enough," he gently said and let go of my arms.

"We get those things a lot, this is more than enough," Sokka answered, eying the money on his palms.

The man gave Sokka a bright smile, and then put his gaze on me again. "Keep what's left then." I did what I do best, stare back like a lunatic. "What?" I asked trying to hold my anger.

Startled, the man stammered, "Err- sorry, just thinking of something." I nodded and left them, suddenly angry at the man because of how he had studied and calculated me.

Yippee! First chapter is done! Phew. Thank you for those who read this chapter, and I hope you guys would be there for the future chapters…if I could post them quickly or if people likes this story. Anyway, I know I made grammar mistakes, and those past tense things, I'm very sorry!

What else? I just want you guys to know that I have no clue how to end this story or how it will develop. I know some people have their story all planned out, but I don't…so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

It Might Be You

- - - - - - - - -

* * *

Chapter 2: First day

I've been watching the sun from my window for along time now. I know that my alarm will go off any minute, and it did as I was getting up from my bed. I sighed and closed it. It was the first day of twelfth grade in a new school.

Sokka gave me a worried look when I came out from the only bedroom. I smiled and took two bowls, two spoons, the milk and the cereal. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I took my time setting up the table, and my answer. "Yes, just a little nervous. How's the couch for you?" I confessed. I sat across from him.

"Your smart, pretty and friendly, don't worry," said Sokka with his brotherly smile. "A couch is a couch, ours is lumpy and it smells funny."

"Friendly? Are you being serious?" My brother only shrugged and ate his bowl of cereal.

* * *

The school was humungous, from the window to the gutters running along the walls, everything seems so precious. I looked around the school grounds and didn't find many students, it was only seven in the morning, and school doesn't start until eight.

Luckily, I found the office very quickly. After signing in, getting a locker and all those things, I finally got out of that room. I aimlessly marched through the empty hallway.

If I wasn't given a scholarship to get into this school, there was no way Sokka could have paid for the fees, yes, it is for rich kids or the privileged kids Sokka would correct me. I sighed, suddenly angry for thinking that some people have so much money, and yet Sokka and I have almost none.

_Locker201 _I shoved all the books I was carrying into the locker, not bothering to organize it. _First class, Biology in room 101 _I repeated in my head over and over again. And then I looked down to read my paper to see my other classes.

"Hey." A voice greeted. I looked up and was met by those brilliant eyes from the restaurant.

"Err-Hi there," I said after awhile of pause, and put in sir after.

The man grinned and replied, "Your not working, no need to be calling me a sir."

I nodded my head in agreement, feeling a little stupid. Again, he stared at me, and again I stared back. "D-Do you go to school here?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, twelfth grade actually. So are you new here? By the way, my name is Zuko." He put out his hands just like what he did in the restaurant; I took it hesitantly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered and let go of his somewhat sweaty hands. I gave him my goodbye smile and walked away. I didn't get far though when he yelled behind.

"Wait! What's your name?" I looked over my head and studied this man, who I haven't known for a longtime, but seems to have struck something inside of me.

"Katara!" I called back.

* * *

The first three classes were like the breeze, a little noisy but it ends fast. Of course it is so typical for students not to talk to the new girl, who happens to be me. So I sat quietly on my chair, trying to concentrate with the lesson.

I failed in the first class, biology. For some reason I kept looking at the student's clothes, which, in my opinion are too over the top for school. But after the two classes I got used to the guys' shiny jewelry, and the girl's semi-sluttish outfits.

My face lit up when I remembered that chemistry was my very last subject. I quickly sat behind the room and watched as the students come in. Startled I watched Zuko come inside with a gorgeous, brunette around him.

With an embarrass face, I immediately looked away and instead look out the window. I felt my heartbeat quickened and my face grew warm. "You're totally in our seat," a squeaky voice said.

Surprised, I stood up and almost crashed into Zuko, who has been watching. "Sorry, I didn't know," I mumbled as I gathered my book.

"You can stay there, Ty Lee can't we just seat over there?" Zuko asked pointing the table ahead, his face suddenly very…pleading?

Ty Lee hesitated for awhile but nodded, she gave me a weird stare before she left. "Don't worry, she isn't usually like that," Zuko said beside me making me jump. I swear I have been startled in this school more than I could remember.

I turned my head to face Zuko. "I'm getting used to it already," I said before I could stop myself. I heard Zuko laughed, and he left my side to follow his newly acquired girlfriend.

The teacher started his lesson; I took notes as he spoke. _Lewis' structure… _As I was looking up, I caught sight of Zuko and Ty Lee. Zuko's arms were around Ty Lee's skinny waist, and Ty Lee was leaning on him comfortably.

My eyes scanned the whole room, and I noticed, believe me I didn't want to, how couples sat beside each other, arm in arm. I fought a surging laughter in my throat.

Finally, the bell rang, and everyone hurried to the door making a pile of stranded students, squealing and pushing each other. I took my time packing my chemistry book and binder inside my bag. I was walking to the door when suddenly a foot came out of nowhere. Sadly, I had no time to step over it and in my horror I felt myself flying towards the hard ground.

I fell on the ground, my arms and elbows hitting the floor first. I quickly stood up and faced the owner of the foot. "Sorry about that, my bad," Ty Lee said happily but with a sorrowful face.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asked from his desk.

I smiled sweetly at Ty Lee, and then suddenly grabbed her braided hair, she squealed in return. "You've got a problem with me? Just tell me and I'll punch your pretty little face if you want," I yelled and purposely spitting at her face.

"Katara," the teacher warned, and slowly took away my hands from her hair. In my surprise, tears came running down my cheeks like waterfalls. Ty Lee quickly wrapped her arms around Zuko and hollered.

Zuko embraced Ty Lee and soothing her with his words. "Sorry," I mumbled and that is when I felt a sharp pain in my elbows. I winced and started to rub my elbow.

"You hit your self pretty hard, you might want to visit the medical room," the teacher stated, I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"I'll take you there," Zuko announced, somewhat pulling himself away from Ty Lee.

"What?" Ty Lee and I said in unison.

Zuko kissed her forehead and replied," Baby, I'll met you in the parking lot." Ty Lee's face turned into a frowned but nodded her head. She left without looking at me.

I turned around and picked up my things with the help of the teacher, I bit my lip hoping that it will help ease the pain. "Thank you Zuko, I hope you'll feel better Katara," the teacher said and left without waiting for a reply.

"Here let me," Zuko said taking my things away. I was going to protest but couldn't, the pain was spreading throughout my arm. I watched him take a cloth out of his pocket and hand it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked with a confused look.

"You're crying." I touched my cheeks and felt salty wetness.

I scowled and put the cloth back on his hands. "I don't want it," I answered harshly. Zuko looked at me in surprise, but I didn't see any annoyance in his eyes. He put back the cloth in his pocket and led me to the medical room.

"Luckily it isn't broken, bruised though," the nurse stated as she examined my elbow. I sigh escaped my mouth.

"Awesome, so can I go now?" I asked smiling.

The nurse nodded and said, "Just don't carry heavy things for two days." I stood up from the stool, totally forgetting about Zuko and left. I marched to my locker and happily opened my locker.

And then that's when I realized about Zuko. I quickly turned around to go to the medical room, but I was immediately looked down by those golden eyes. "Forgot something?" he asked, his eyes bouncing with amusement.

"Yes." I grabbed my things out of his grip and shoved them in my locher. I felt a prickly feeling at my elbow, but I tried not to look weak and in pain.

"So, I guess you'll be out of your job for awhile," I heard Zuko said from behind. I rolled my eyes before turning my head to face his smooth, but pale skin.

I stared at him for awhile, trying to read what his thinking. "No, I'm going still," I said with a little bit of edge.

Zuko must have noticed my growing annoyance for he answered, "Alright, See you around." I gave him a weak smile and watched him walked away, his muscled back mesmerizing me.

* * *

POV of Zuko

I fought a smile as I watched Katara shoved her things inside her locker, her long, braided hair swinging on her back. "So, I guess you'll be out of your job for awhile?" I asked trying to be polite and gentleman like, she is new so why not?

She swirled around to face me and for a minute or so she looked at me, trying to read what I was thinking. But I didn't let her, not yet. "No, I'm going still." I heard her say with pure irritation

Not wanting to frustrate her even more, I left with a good bye. As I was walking away, I felt her eyes on me. A grin slowly crept on my face as I was thinking of my next plan to woo the new girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys!! . I am so happy with the reviews, you don't know how much!! shrieks Ahem! Anyways, I made Katara like a tough girl, hope no one hates her, and Zuko…err- I don't now what his intentions are yet! Haha Thanks again for those who reviewed!! Sorry again with grammar stuff, I only edited this chapter ones…and then I got lazy!


End file.
